Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight
Not to be confused with Arkham Harley Quinn. Arkham Knight Harley Quinn has the highest base damage and health out of all Harley Quinn characters; while she doesn't have a team-wide buff, her unorthodox passive is useful in a variety of ways, and she is one of the two characters (along with The Arkham Knight) to have a 3-hit Combo Ender. She can be unlocked in her challenge. She can also be randomly obtained in the Arkham Pack, or as a guaranteed character in the Arkham Knight Harley Quinn Pack bought with real money, but neither will unlock her for direct promotions, despite the wording on the latter. Strategy The damaging aspect of her passive has an estimated ~35% chance of triggering on any tag in (knock out blows do not count), as long as she is currently tagged out. It does multiple hits, adding up to 60% of her damage stat; in comparison, a fully upgraded and unblocked special 1 at 200% damage will do 66%. It will stagger her victim and grant power to both Harley and her target as if Harley has hit them with that many basic attacks. It can be blocked. Characters who triggered her passive cannot use specials, even when she was still running up and has not started firing yet. It can knock out opponents and continue to damage the next opponent. The damage will register as Harley's teammate's damage, not Harley's, and cannot crit from basic or global crit sources. It will trigger Raven/Prime's passive. When activated, Raven would swap health with the character currently tagged in, not Harley. It does not interact with Black Adam's passives; it will damage him without negative consequences and his lightning shield will not be removed. Her passive can knock out The Joker/Prime and The Joker/Insurgency on the enemy team without taking damage. She can gain full power twice from the second part of her passive if teamed with two Jokers. The Fourth World Set's resurrection will not count. However, The Joker/The Killing Joke already grants full power to both of his teammates upon knockout. Arkham teammates Arkham Knight characters DO work with Harley Quinn/Arkham (although Arkham Knight Harley Quinn's s2 is already unblockable), The Joker/Arkham Origins and Bane/Arkham Origins's Arkham teammate passives as per update 2.8. Gear Like all Harleys, her personal gear is almost mandatory. Equipping her with power generation as well so she can constantly use her sp2 to heal your whole team, especially due to her passive allowing her to do a lot of hits. A basic damage oriented build for Arkham Knight Harley Quinn is not unheard of, as she has the fourth highest damage stat out of all female characters and she has the strongest basic combos of all female characters, allowing her to surpass them in basic damage output (her heavy combos deal the equivalent of a character with 1467 damage and a normal 3 hit 4% combo, and if she gets her combo enders, her light combos is equivalent to 1833 damage). Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and Gauntlets of Azrael can be decent for a utility based build as she is one of the only two characters to have a 3-hit combo ender, but that only leaves one slot for revolvers and none for basic damage/crit gear to work with gauntlet's lifedrain. Since her s2 already heals for a lot, you may consider forsaking gauntlets first. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Harley Quinn's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Her artifacts are: Explosive Pie, Boots, Keepsake, Machine Gun, Bat. *Her challenge is titled "Arkham Knight Harley Quinn" as opposed to the typical "Harley Quinn Arkham Knight". Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Innate heal Category:Female characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Tag effect Category:Arkham characters Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Damage boost to team Category:Challenge characters Category:Health regain for team Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:1-hit special 2 Category:KNOCK-OUT effect